Jack Good
[[image:82144-6126.jpg|right|350px|thumb|Jack Good in Father Goose]] Jack Good (born August 7, 1931 (Greenford, London, United Kingdom) is a British-born pioneering TV television producer, a musical theatre producer, a musician, an actor and a painter of icons. He had guest starred in a couple of episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. In the United Kingdom, he helped produced such early musical television series as Six-Five Special, Oh Boy!, Wham! and Boy Meets Girls, the first UK teenage music programs. He had introduced and managed a number of the first UK rock and roll stars including, Tommy Steele, Marty Wilde, Billy Fury, Jess Conrad and Cliff Richard. In the 1960s, he moved to the United States, being responsible for the hit TV show Shindig!. He also appeared on a number of American TV shows, including Hogan's Heroes and The Monkees as well as produced the rarely seen television special 33⅓ Revolutions Per Monkee starring The Monkees. Filmography * The Howlin' Wolf Story – The Secret History of Rock & Roll (2003) (Documentary - Archival Footage) * Terry Dene: Poor Boy (2002) (TV) * Clambake (1967) * Strange Bedfellows (1965) (uncredited) * Father Goose (1964) Notable TV Guest Appearances * All You Need Is Love: The Story of Popular Music playing "Himself" in episode: "Hail! Hail! Rock'n'Roll!: Rock and Roll" (episode # 1.13) 7 May 1977 * That Girl playing "Mr. Randolph" (uncredited) (Archival footage) in episode: "The Elevated Woman" (episode # 5.24) 19 March 1971 * Ev playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 5 December 1970" 5 December 1970 * Aquarius playing "Himself" in episode: "Jack Good's Rock Othello" 13 November 1970 * This is Your Life playing "Himself" in episode: "This Is Your Life: Jack Good" (episode # 10.17) 18 March 1970 * Saturday Stars playing "Himself-Host" in episode: "The Master of Pop" 26 October 1968 * The Jackie Gleason Show playing "Grand High Exalted Mystic Ruler" (as Jack Goode) in episode: "The Honeymooners: Sleepy Time Gal" (episode # 3.1) 20 September 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Submarine Officer" in episode: "Monkey Business" (episode # 3.29) 23 March 1968 * The Monkees playing "Lance Kibee, The Sot" in episode: "Monkees Mind Their Manor" (episode # 2.23) 26 February 1968 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Salesman" in episode: "Goober Goes to an Auto Show" (episode # 8.22) 5 February 1968 * That Girl playing "Mr. Handley" in episode: Author, Author" (episode # 1.29) 30 March 1967 * Run for Your Life playing "Sidney Cruikshank" in episode: "The Borders of Barbarism" (episode # 2.3) 26 September 1966 * That Girl playing "Mr. Rudolph" (as Jack Goode) in episode: "Don't Just Do Something, Stand There" (episode # 1.1) 8 September 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain Henderson" in episode: "The Pizza Parlor" (episode # 1.22) 11 February 1966 * Shindig! playing "Himself - Host" in episode: "Episode #1.37" (episode # 1.37) 26 May 1965 * Shindig! playing "Himself - Host" in episode: "Episode #1.29" (episode # 1.29) 31 March 1965 * Shindig! playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode #1.28" (episode # 1.28) 24 March 1965 * Shindig! playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode #1.25" (episode # 1.25) 24 February 1965 * Shindig! playing "Himself - Host" in episode: "Episode #1.19" (episode # 1.19) 13 January 1965 * Shindig! playing "Himself - Host" in episode: "Episode #1.18" (episode # 1.18) 6 January 1965 * Shindig! playing "Himself - Host" in episode: "Episode #1.17" (episode # 1.17) 30 December 1964 * Shindig! playing "Himself - Host" in episode: "Episode #1.15" (episode # 1.15) 16 December 1964 * Shindig! playing "Himself - Host" in episode: "Episode #1.14" (episode # 1.14) 9 December 1964 * Shindig! playing "Himself - Host" in episode: "Episode #1.13) (episode # 1.13) 2 December 1964 Producer * Six-Five Special (1957) TV series (producer) (unknown episodes) * Oh Boy! (1958-1959) TV series (producer) (34 episodes) * Boy Meets Girls (1959) TV series (producer) (unknown episodes) * Wham! (1960) TV series (producer) (unknown episodes) * Around the Beatles (1964) (TV) (producer) * Shindig! (1964-1965) TV series (producer) (43 episodes) * The Andy Williams Show (1967-1969) TV series (producer) (2 episodes) * Saturday Stars (1968) (producer) (1 episode) * 33⅓ Revolutions Per Monkee (1969) (TV) (producer) * The Switched-On Symphony (1970) (TV) (producer) * Catch My Soul (1974) (producer) * Mary's Incredible Dream (1976) (TV) (producer) Writer * 33⅓ Revolutions Per Monkee (1969) (TV) (creator) (written by) * Catch My Soul (1974) (writer) * Mary's Incredible Dream (1976) (TV) (writer) * All You Need Is Love: The Story of Popular Music (1977) (TV Series Documentary) (script) Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Young, Willing and Eager (1958) (director: musical scenes) External Links * Wikipedia Biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Jack Good at the Internet Movie Database Good, Jack Good, Jack Good, Jack Good, Jack Good, Jack Good, Jack Good, Jack Good, Jack